


feel again

by mikedodds



Category: Groundhog Day - Minchin/Rubin
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26715409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikedodds/pseuds/mikedodds
Summary: She steps towards Phil, reaching out a comforting hand without expecting him to take it.
Kudos: 3





	feel again

“I just want to be loved!” Phil yells suddenly, causing Rita to hop backwards. He clasps his hands over his ears and sinks to the ground. His body momentarily shakes as he slides his hands over his face and hides behind his palms.

“You are -  _ we _ love you!” Rita exclaims, glancing over her shoulder at Debbie and Freddie. They both seem taken aback by Phil’s outburst, but mostly they’re just worried. She steps towards Phil, reaching out a comforting hand without expecting him to take it.

Phil whispers in complete contrast to his earlier shouting; “Then I want  _ to love _ .” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3


End file.
